


Bad Choice

by duderank



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duderank/pseuds/duderank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Returning from his "retirement" in Mexico, Gibbs is not well pleased with one of Tony's decisions made in his absence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Choice

Only hours since Gibbs had returned from his Mexican hiatus, and the one thing Tony DiNozzo had not wanted Gibbs to find out about his tenure as team leader had been disclosed.  
A dark discoloration on Gibbs' shirt giving it away.

"Is that a coffee stain, Boss?" Tony asked.

Gibbs looked down at his soiled garment. "Yeah."

"How did you get it? Did you bump into somebody?"

"Yeah."

Knowing the answer already, Tony asked the question anyway.

"Not a certain, short, Asian somebody, about five foot two?"

Gibbs nodded. "About that height."

Tony took a deep breath. "Oh, God. You've met Lee."

"Is that her name?" asked Gibbs.

"You know Boss, I might have told you this before, but that beard just doesn't work for you."

"Don't change the subject DiNozzo. A lawyer. You have a lawyer on your team."

"Yes Boss." Tony replied, sheepishly.

"Does nothing I ever tell you sink in? With all the "Probies" to choose from, you choose Ally McBeal."

Tony began defending his position.

"She may be "by the book", VERY "by the book", but she's a good kid, Boss. Eager to please. Fresh out of Harvard Law School."

"Harvard!" Gibbs spoke the word as if it were dirty. "Oh, great. Only the best for us, right?" He added, sarcastically.

"She came highly recommended."

"By who?"

"Director Shepherd."

"Of course, I should have guessed that much."

Tony now felt the need to take the offensive and defend his decision.

"So, I'm guessing this is really all about Rule#13? Never involve a lawyer?"

"Oh, so you were listening. You just chose to ignore it."

"Yes I did. Because, Mister Gibbs, right now I'm the boss. Have been the whole time you've been swapping bottles of sun tan lotion with Mike Franks. I can take rule #13 or leave it. I chose to leave it. Hiring and firing used to be your job but now it's mine, or had you forgotten that?"

Gibbs cocked his head to one side taking all of this in.

"I guess I did forget for a moment. Can she handle a gun?"

With that Tony's tough stance deflated like a pierced balloon.

"Guns terrify her." he said, slumping his shoulders, knowing he had lost the initiative in this particular argument for good.

Gibbs smiled to himself. "Nice".

"One thing in her favour though." said Tony.

"Oh,and what could that possibly be?" Gibbs asked.

"She is cute."


End file.
